


Distracting Sight

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Antagonism, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Games, M/M, Picnics, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee really shouldn’t have taken his eyes off the ball…





	Distracting Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 494: Distraction at slashthedrabble.

Sunny weather on their day off provided the ideal opportunity for a picnic in the park. Okay, so it wasn’t the perfect romantic day out Dee had pictured when he’d suggested it, because Bikky and Carol had decided to tag along, but Dee was determined to enjoy himself anyway. He and Ryo hadn’t seen each other much over the past week, Dee having been in court for a case he’d worked on with Ted the previous year, while Ryo was off sick. He could put up with the House Ape if it meant spending time with his baby.

They’d found a quiet spot near the lake and Dee was keeping the kids occupied, kicking their soccer ball about, while Ryo was busy setting out the picnic lunch he’d packed. Dee knew his lover would prefer to get on with that by himself without their ‘help’. They’d only be in the way. 

Ryo was way better at soccer than he was so Dee decided to get some pointers from his partner later. The kids were running rings around him. Kicking the ball back to them, he glanced across at where they’d spread the picnic blanket, wondering if it was time to eat yet, and was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his lover, kneeling on the edge of the blanket as he leaned forward to set something down, his jeans pulling tight across his delectably firm ass.

Dee’s mouth went dry, all the blood drained away from his brain, heading inexorably south, and he completely forgot where he was and what he was doing. He was so distracted by the sight that had captured his attention, he didn’t see the football coming, but he sure as hell felt it when it connected with the side of his head, sending his staggering sideways, arms waving madly as he frantically tried to stay on his feet until with an almighty splash, he toppled into the lake.

As he surfaced, spluttering and floundering in the shallow water at the edge, he could hear Bikky laughing like this was the best entertainment ever. Drawn by the commotion, Ryo appeared on the bank, frowning down at him.

“Dee, what on earth are you doing in the lake?”

“Trying to get out; what does it look like?” Dee snapped. “That brat of yours kicked the ball at me and knocked me in! I swear he did it on purpose!”

Ryo wouldn’t be surprised if it had been deliberate on Bikky’s part; although he and Dee were dating now, the antagonism between his foster son and his partner continued unabated. Still, that couldn’t be the whole story. He reached out a hand to help Dee back onto the shore. “You know you’re supposed to keep your eye on the ball, not just stand there and wait for it to hit you.”

“I know that, I’m not stupid, but my eyes were somewhere else.” He grinned sheepishly. “You’re way too much of a distraction in those jeans.”

The End


End file.
